Johnlock Fluff
by bowties-and-baskerville
Summary: Some short Johnlock Fluff I did with Omegle's help Being continued...


**Should I continue this?**

* * *

Hi! - JW

John! How are you? Cheerful, by the looks.

Always! You? - JW

Hmm. Been better. Where are you, I haven't seen you in hours? -SH

Went to get milk and met an old friend. Heading home now though. Have you been experimenting again - JW

Well, depends what you class as an experiment. An old friend? A girl? A prospective love interest, I presume. -SH

A man. An old college... classmate. What experiment - JW

Well, I tried to do some baking, but It did not end well. -SH

BAKING? Baking what? - JW

I tried to bake you a cake. Thought you might like it. -SH

Okay. I'll get more ingredients. - JW

I have icing, but I am covered in it and do not want to shower so that'll just have to stay on me. Need eggs: they are on the floor. And there is a slight dusting of flour across the kitchen, but other than that we're fine. -SH

Well don't start shouting for Mrs Hudson to come and clean it up for you. I'll do it later. - JW

Now, John. I don't like being Sticky. Come home. Please? - SH

I'm on my way. You can be really bossy... Masterful even XD - JW

I do try my best. Hurry? - SH

I'm just turning into Baker St. I won't be long! - JW

"Now, John!" Shouted Sherlock, as he heard the door open a few moments later.

"What have you done this time?" John replied, sprinting up the stairs three at a time.

Sherlock quickly brushed some flour off his face, and reached for the remains of the burnt, falling-apart cake. He held it out to John, grinning "I tried because I wanted to be nice but it didn't work. I hate cooking. I never want to cook again."

"Well... Thank you. It's the thought that counts I guess" John said, taking the cake in both hands

Sherlock smiled, not taking his eyes of John. He could feel some icing on his face, so moved up a finger to wipe it up, and licked it. "Do you want to try again, with me? Baking, I mean? I know it wasn't very good, but... If you don't want it you don't have to have it."

John shrugged, trying not to smile too widely "I bought ingredients so we may as well try. It's not like we can make the flat any messier... You said a slight dusting of flour..."

Sherlock smirked. "John?" He asked cautiously, worried about John's mood before considering what he was going to say next.

"What?"

He smiled, blushing, "I tried to bake because I wanted to tell you that I love you."

John grinned "I didn't need you to bake to tell me that. I love you too"

"Do you really?" Sherlock asked, a little shocked. "..even despite this mess? I'm useless!"

John's smile spread even wider, his eyes softening at his flatmate's amazement, "Yes Sherlock, even despite this mess and your uselessness"

Sherlock frowned, eyes fixed on John, "I'm not useless. I can't believe you agreed with me! That's when you're supposed to say:" His goes a little higher, to imitate John," 'No, you're not useless, you're brilliant, fantastic, and amazing! '" He smiled a little, still watching John

John turned away from Sherlock ever so slightly, then turned back, his face suddenly mock- serious, " 'Do you know you do that out loud?' " He smiled again, then coughed and blushed, "Now, how about that cake?"

Sherlock chuckled, flicking a little flour at John in retaliation for his mocking, but secretly loving it. "Alright. What do we do, then?" He said with a smile, placing one hand on John's back.

John picked up the eggs and flour, reaching across Sherlock to the work counter with his head down, hiding his flaming cheeks

Sherlock breathed in, trying to contain the urge to leap at john, shuffling to the side, reaching up into a cupboard to grab a clean bowl, and turning, to put his dirty one in the sink, his breathing still erratic at the thought of holding John so close

John's hand poised over Sherlock's, their fingers brushing ever so slightly. He kept his hand hovering for a second, glancing up at Sherlock's face to see his smile before setting it to rest, and intertwining their fingers.

Sherlock smiled, turning his face away a little, trying to hide it. He breathed in for a moment, before turning to John, quickly and quite all-of-a-sudden, and kissed him, passionately, desperately.

John pulled away for a second, pleasantly shocked, before pulling Sherlock close again, reaching up to hold his head and kissing him even deeper than before.

Sherlock kissed John, his hand rising up to Johns shoulders, up to his neck, and to the back of John's head, where his fingers stroked his hair. "Shit, John," Sherlock breathed through their kiss "I love you so much"

"Mm mm," murmured John, shivering slightly under Sherlock's touch, his own hands beginning to wander through the soft dark curls. He pulled away to return the words, but Sherlock distracted him with firmer, deeper, longer kisses, "Mm mm..."


End file.
